Living For
by MyLovelyMarauder
Summary: A songfic about Scott and Stiles. Pure fluff. Song of inspiration Turning Page by Sleeping At Last. It's slash so if you don't like don't read. Sciles.


**A/N: This was an idea that had been buzzing around in my mind and that I pray you'll like.  
><strong>**All mistakes belong to me.  
><strong>**This contains slash between two bffs; Scott and Stiles. If that is not your cup of tea I advise you to leave now. If you like this pairing, then please, enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you ****recognize. If I did, I would lead a much happier life. This story is purely for free entertainment. **

* * *

><p>I've waited a hundred years<p>

But I'd wait a million more for you

Nothing prepared me for

What the privilege of being yours would do

Scott looked across the lot at Stiles, smiling when his best friend sent him an exuberant wave. Running forward and picking Stiles up by the waist and spinning him, Stiles chuckled a smirk taking up his face. "Calm down Scott, people might think something." Stiles joked. Burying his face into Stiles neck and inhaling his scent Scott mumbled "So let them." Stiles grinned and rested his head onto Scotts sighing in content and allowing his arms to snake around Scott's shoulders.  
>They were more than best friends, more than brothers, more than just boyfriends, they were soul mates in every meaning of the words. They just didn't understand yet. So for now they stayed as best friends, but all too soon they would understand. All too soon they would be together.<p>

If I had only felt the warmth within your touch

If I had only seen how you smile when you blush

Scott's eyes stayed mesmerized as Stiles trailed his hands up his torso, feeling the warmth radiating from those calloused palms. For being so energetic and vivacious Stiles took great care and time to feel every inch of Scott's body. Every piece of Scott was something new for Stiles to marvel at, as if seeing Scott for the first time, because in a way he was. He ingrained the image and feel of Scott's body into his mind and feeling those caramel eyes bore into him as he did had a heavy blush spreading to his cheeks. Scott swears he never saw anything more beautiful…that is until next time.

Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough

Well I would have known

What I was living for all along

What I've been living for

Stiles watched in awe as Scott curled his lip once more in concentration. He knew this quirk of his best friends, knew he should probably look away when Scott caught him staring. Just when he felt himself starting to blush and try to force out some lame excuse as to why he was staring at Scott's lips so intently, Scott smiled, and Stiles couldn't help but grin back. That smile, it made Stiles heart skips beats and took his breath away, and he was quietly happy he wasn't the one with asthma, for he'd definitely would have suffered. That moment Stiles knew he'd follow Scott into anything.

Your love is my turning page

Where only the sweetest words remain

Every kiss is a cursive line

Every touch is a redefining phrase

Stiles was good at English, was good at most subjects once he got his brain to calm down and his body to stay still. They're job was to keep a journal documenting who the most influential person in their life was and why. It took Stiles no longer than a minute to determine he'd write about Scott. He thought it'd be simple, thought it'd be easy. That he could just write about them being best friends, about them being brothers. He never thought it'd turn into a love confession, that he'd describe Scott as perfect, he knew his best friend was far from being perfect, but that's just how he saw him. And, he most definitely never thought Scott, of all people, would read it. Never thought Scott would place the composition book down gently and kiss him more so. Never thought he could fall in love with his best friend. But, he did.

I surrender who I've been for who you are

For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart

If I had only felt how it feels to be yours

Well I would have known

What I've been living for all along

What I've been living for

One of the perks to being a werewolf, Scott thinks, is having a stronger lung capacity, but being with Stiles it never seemed to matter. It was as if every time he saw Stiles his breath was sucked from his lungs. Almost like he was having an asthma attack that felt good and gave his stomach butterflies. Right now he listened to Stiles heartbeat. It was sporadic, they were in a dire situation and time was running thin. Most would wonder how he was seemingly keeping a calm head, but when he looked at Stiles, and his breath got taken away, and butterflies filled his stomach, and his eyes lit up with reassurance. He knew they'd get out of this. Because Stiles made Scott want to be stronger, made him want to get them both out of this, and so he did. Because doing anything for Stiles was worth doing, if only for Stiles.

Though we're tethered to the story we must tell

When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well

With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas

Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees

Stiles took a shaky breath, but taking one look at Scotts grinning face his nerves faded away. Scott offered him a hand and he took it. They walked into school and were served with varied looks. Some people looked happy for them, others looked repulsed, but most looked like they had waited forever for this to finally happen. As if people saw it coming. As the day went by, harsh whispers filtered through their ears, but it was as if the two boys couldn't hear them, could only bask in each other, could only see each other and hear each other. They knew that if they weathered through the storm they could go home and see their parents, could go to the next pack meeting, could hold up in one of their rooms in each other's arms and dream about their future. They just had to get past this first day, so they could have many more in the future.

They found what they'd been living for.

* * *

><p>Reviews are love ~MLM Always open for praise or criticism.<p> 


End file.
